


Love on a ride

by MilkyBread (TruffleBrownies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/MilkyBread
Summary: Phoebe was a girl who loved going to Disneyland, but never thought that she could find true love there.OC work!
Relationships: Alfie Nixon/Phoebe Frost, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Love on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> well I'm quite fond with these two, and maybe I'll use them in my future fanfic, or stuff. Who knows~

' Maybe we found love right where we are. '

Ed Sheeran once said that in his song.

Phoebe hummed to the song Thinking out loud as she was waiting in the line for the Incredicoster; a thrilling ride in Disneyland, California. She came here a lot since she was young. Getting to grow up with this fancy place, she became a Disney lover beside her adore towards a famous beagle dog character named Snoopy.

She came here alone so she's in the single-player line, which flew faster than the regular line, not much, but still faster. Then her behavior of looking only at the phone while walking made her clumsily bump into someone's back, her Minnie Mouse's ears headband fell from her head.

"Ouch... I-I'm sorry!" mumbled Phoebe to the taller, who turned around and picked her headband up from the ground.

"Nevermind, you okay?" He asked, and from this angle, Phoebe could see that he's so cute. He wore that Mickey Mouse's ears headband (which was matching with hers) and his red jacket with the same pattern. Basically, this guy's outfit is Mickey Mouse.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." She held her hand out to receive her headband from him before putting it on her head again. "You like Mickey Mouse?"

"Uh, yeah, childish, right?" He nodded as he chuckled softly and that made Phoebe blushed.

_CUTE_.

"No, no, I think it's cute! Nothing childish about liking cartoon character, you should know that."

He laughed, scratching his cheek with a soft smile. "Thanks. And what about you? Seems like you love that dog, though." The guy pointed at her phone case which had a snoopy printed on it, along with her backpack's keychain.

Phoebe grinned, "Snoopy?"

"Yup, I forgot his name."

"Uh-huh," she chuckled, "I like him soooo much! I even have a headband, but it'd be weird if I wear it to Disneyland, right?"

"So, you wear a Minnie one." He smiled.

"Correct~"

They laughed together as they moved along the line until they got a ride— lucky that Phoebe got a seat next to him in the same round.

The coaster ran forward, up, down, turn over, up and down again before came back to the start in a couple of minutes. Too fast, but her face was still gleaming with happiness. Coaster things always got her. Phoebe cleared her throat when she got off the seat, walking to take her backpack from the ride's locker.

"Hey." Phoebe looked up, her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was him. That mickey boy.

Her heart pounded faster as he said the next words with a shy smile, "if you come here alone, how about we have a walk together?"

Did this guy just hit on her?

MOM HELP ME HE'S TOO CUTE!

"Oh..."

"I-It's okay if you don't want.."

"I'm down with it!"

Here's Phoebe Frost, the girl who could do anything for an adorable guy!

And it's worth his bright smile, nonetheless.

They walked out of the coaster together until the guy stopped.

"What's your name?"

"...."

They both forgot to ask each other's names. Great. Phoebe burst out a laugh then looked up to smile at him adoringly.

"Phoebe. Phoebe Frost."

He laughed back, "Alfie Nixon."

"Alfie? Cute name.

"Come onnn."

He pouted, and Phoebe just laughed harder.

///////

They walked around the park together, playing some ride that didn't have to wait too long. It was three in the afternoon when they had met and now the sun's going down. Time of happiness sure flew so fast.

Phoebe liked being with him.

He even bought her a cotton candy!

"Look! Alfie! The sunset!" She tugged at his t-shirt while watching the sunset on the bridge. They took off the headband since they got on the coaster and didn't wear them since.

"You like the sunset?" Alfie looked down, taking a bite of a cotton candy.

"With all of my heart." Phoebe grinned.

"Hmm, I see."

"Excuse me, do you want a photograph?"

As they were talking, the man in the hoodie, that Phoebe could immediately remember that it was her design, showed up and handed two polaroids picture to her and Alfie. It was when they're eating cotton candy. With the sunset in the background, the Mickey Ferris wheel, and their smile in the photo. Even it wasn't the right thing to do, Phoebe was quickly into it.

One reason: he wore her designed hoodie!

"What?" Alfie cocked his eyebrows. "Don't pick it, Phoebe, it'll cost a lot. And why did you take pictures of us without consent—"

"It's free—" The man stuttered.

"Anyway—"

"Calm down, Mickey boy." Phoebe cooed, looking at the taller boy with a calm face before turned to the man again and picked up the photos. "Thank you very much. I like it, but next time if you do this please ask for their consent first, okay? I actually didn't want to have my picture taken without asking, too. But this is an exception. Thank you for buying my collection!"

"Yeah, my daughter likes you so much, so.. could you take a photo with her?"

"Your daughter?"

Then the girl around ten-years-old in the Cinderella dress ran to them, in her hand had a blue cotton candy which wasn't eaten a bit. She stopped next to her dad and smiled brightly.

"Daddyyyyy! Look at my candy! Who are you talking to?" She looked up and gasped. "Phoebe! A-and, your boyfriend?"

"Hi, princess." Phoebe went down on her knees so she would as tall as the girl. "Wanna take a picture with a noble like me? By the way he's not my boyfriend," she leaned in to whisper, "...yet. This is a secret between us, okay? Princess wouldn't tell other's secret, right?"

The girl's smile got wider as she nodded rapidly, "Yes!" Then whispered back, "you're soooo cute. I'm sure he's gonna like you!"

The little squeak of a child's noise made Phoebe laugh. She stood up and took a picture with the girl. After that, they said goodbye before the girl walked away with her father, and Phoebe got a free polaroid photo of her and Alfie.

"C'mon, look, it's cute." She showed the photo to Alfie, who's making a little annoyed face. Even this he still looked adorable.

He glared at the photo and finally grinned a bit, "not bad," he sighed. "But how did that girl and her father know you?"

"I'm a model for my own brand clothes since I was young. Her dad wore the hoodie I designed."

"Oh, you're famous."

"Not much." She laughed, "just a few millions followers on gram."

"Millions. Phoebe." Alfie pouted. "Did you ever think that you would tell me that? I even told you I'm a singer!"

"Yes. But I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to talk to me as a model, I want to be just a Snoopy girl when I'm with you. Mickey boy. I appreciated your singing, by the way."

He was singing along to the parade, how cute was that?

She booped his nose with a finger as she smiled. She could see that the other's smiling, maybe blushing, too.

"I like that name."

"Me too."

She laughed and looked at him, "if you don't mind, we could go grab a bite together after this."

She blushed, and Alfie's smile was the brightest thing that Phoebe had seen today— or even her whole life.

"I don't mind because I get to be with you."

Phoebe could feel thousands of butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach, and her heart rate was higher than when she was on the roller coaster.


End file.
